FLoB-athon 2017
FLoB-athon 2017 was the fifth landmark Far Lands or Bust livestream, held on January 7th 2017. It was held upon reaching the sixth season's Child's Play Charity fundraiser goal of $60,000, and led up to Kurt finding a location to press F3 at the end of the stream and find his new distance from spawn. Video Overview Part 1 Kurt begins by starting with music and a montage of him leaving his Spawn Cabin, taming the Wolf Pack and Wolfie, finding the Canyon of Woah, as well as various incidents with Creepers and more. After nearly a half-hour of build-up, Kurt starts up the stream and explains how FLoB-athon streams work with him exploring and more. Fan Computerizer made the counter Kurt will be using for days, Wolfie treats, Pink Sheep, Dungeons, and deaths. Kurt starts off in the world and begins his journey westward. As they all head westward, Kurt talks about how surprised he is to have already passed a thousand live viewers. After two days he goes to back up the save. He returns with ConeDodger as a guest, and they talk a bit about things like VR facecam and other topics. For ten minutes Coestar jumps in and talks about coyotes that he has seen and asks if Kurt's seen any. Kurt talks about different people he has met at conventions like Gavin who was an early supporter of the series. On the fifth day he comes across a Pink Sheep, and is surprised at how quickly he found it. At the end of the day he backs up the world again and then continues to talk to Cone about a wide variety of topics, with Cone helping read chat and donated questions coming in so Kurt can focus on walking. Around three hours in the artist for the season's branding Taraforest joins the call, and Kurt asks her about her art. Kurt backs up the world again, and Tara talks about getting introduced to art in the community through her MindCrack Ultra Hardcore fan art. Cone's dislike of cheese comes out, and Kurt talks about food, foreshadowing the future. The topic of Lord of the Rings comes up, and Tara is shocked at the food Cone eats. Four hours in, Kurt goes to a lunch break and Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 200 - The Final Sunset is shown. Part 2 Kurt returns after his lunch and continues walking on westward. Despite starting alone he is quickly rejoined by both Cone and Tara on the call. Immediately he quickly leaves Wolfie behind and has to go back and get him. The day counter becomes as Kurt predicted the trickiest to keep up with, in fact fan Computerizer on the back-end adds an approximation sign. Cone also continues pulling out questions. Almost simultaneously Doc and Eneija join the stream and begin talking about food. After a world back-up Kurt keeps walking and talks a bit about his alcoholic preferences. Avidya also joins the call to talk about food and also brings up the hiking and stargazing opportunities in Arizona Kurt should do before he leaves, as well as Tucson having much better Mexican food than Phoenix. There is another world she back-up as Doc continues talking extensively about food. They talk about kids today maybe never driving cars and the legacy of car culture. Brianna also hops into the call and hangs out leading up until another back-up. Thinking that the F3 press is coming up in an hour, former Child's Play employee Calamity Jamie joins the call very briefly. She lives when they hit $70,000, pushing the streaming another hour. Doc has to leave the call but Fabe briefly joins before he has to leave again. Kurt gets to bring up the old Wolf Pack again which is a funny story for the call to hear. As they near the end of the stream Kurt remembers Wolfie's disappearance at FLoB-athon 2012 and the sadness surrounding the 699492 Monument. Mhykol also joins the call as Kurt has quite a lengthy back-up before what he wants to be the final hour. Now fully looking for the Monument, Kurt is really not impressed by a lot of different places. Cone continues to read out input from the chat as the moment nears. Having popped up in the chat, AntVenom joins the call, his first appearance since FLoB-athon 2011 in a FLoB-athon. He talks about the things he has learned about the Far Lands himself. Kurt finally gets out of an icy area, and walks past a massive barren mountain. Wanting a nature-looking location, Kurt adds Pakratt to the call and finds what looks like a nature-covered ruined cabin. He backs up the world, places a cake down (also in honor of Cone's birthday), and finally presses F3 (after having to reboot Discord) on top of the cabin to find this will be the 3116936 Monument. Kurt drops some TNT in a cave, and ends the stream, thanking everybody again for the support. When it looks like the stream is over, he plays Car on a Stick with the 'Thanks for Watching' text.